gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma's Decision
Synopsis Kamille's still distraught over the death of his mother. Over on the Argama, the crew watches his Mk-II in somber silence. Emma leaves the bridge and heads down to the flight deck. She launches in her Mk-II while Quattro simultaneously launches in his Rick Dias. The two are being sent to retrieve Kamille's Mk-II. Kamille goes berzerk and lunges at Jerid's Hizack, raging all the way. He fires some shots and then tackle-glomps him, screaming epithets over the radio. Jerid, who is still not quite sure what just happened, cannot figure out why this Mk-II is suddenly attacking him and attempts to defend himself. Quattro and Emma appeal to Kamille and Jerid, respectively, in an attempt to keep things from escalating. In another part of space, Lila and her men have launched and come across the fight. After double-checking that the Hizack is not an AEUG mobile suit model, Lila and her wingmen engage Quattro and his wingmen in a dogfight. While this is going on, Kamille has managed to come up behind Jerid's MS and start smashing it over the head. He is still screaming over the radio. Jerid finally recognizes the voice and realizes that the pilot of Unit 03 is Kamille Bidan, gundam-jacker and face-puncher. Jerid is determined not to let Kamille get him, although Kamille manages to damage his Hizack somewhat with the Vulcans on the Mk-II. Jerid disengages in an effort to avoid more damage, which allows Kamille to get him in his sights. He is about to shoot but realizes he is out of ammo. Jerid slams back into Kamille and starts hammering on him as Emma arrives in her Mk-II to break up the fight. Much to everyone's surprise, Kamille pulls out a beam saber and swings at Jerid, but misses. Lila comes back and asks Emma if she's friend or foe. Emma declares her affiliation but tells Lila to give the enemy some time to reconsider, presumably because the pilot in Unit 03 is not rational and they are trying to get him under control. On the bridge of the Argama, Henken remarks to Blex that Kamille's lost it. Quattro comes up in his Rick Dias and states that they're outnumbered and that they should turn over the Mk-II's. He also says that Emma Sheen doesn't want to fight them. Blex and Henken are reluctant, but Quattro says that Emma is trustworthy. He then flies off and fires three flares to call a cease-fire. Quattro comes across Jerid and tells him that his whole family could be executed if he ignores the cease-fire signal, while Kamille keeps swinging at Jerid with his beam sword. Quattro comes up behind Kamille and restrains him, allowing Jerid to escape. Emma comes up in front, effectively pinning Kamille between her Mk-II and Quattro's Rick Dias. Both try to reprimand him over the radio but to no avail. Quattro tells Emma that AEUG is handing the Mk-II's over, and then exits his suit to go get Kamille. Emma follows, and they attempt to open the hatch on Kamille's Mk-II. However, he's locked it from the inside. Emma takes the Gundams, along with Kamille, back to the Alexandria with assistance from Lila's team. The Argama watches them go as Quattro enters the bridge. Henken asks if Emma could be a newtype, but Quattro says he isn't sure. Back on board the Alexandria, Bask is informed that all three Mk-II's are aboard. Down on the launch deck, a couple of technicians are able to bypass the lock on Unit 03's door and get the cockpit to open so that Emma can talk to Kamille. Emma floats in and asks him if Hilda Bidan really was in the capsule. He is initially non-responsive, so she slaps him. She asks again, trying to confirm that it wasn't a trick or hologram, and is told to look at the Gundam's fingers. She floats down and studies them, making note of something on their surface. Meanwhile, Kamille has climbed out of the cockpit and removed his helmet. He looks down and notices his dad. Kamille floats down and tells Franklin that Hilda is dead. Franklin is shocked. Kamille then goes on to make a crack about Margarita, which earns him a slap across the face. Jerid is watching the exchange from up on a nearby catwalk, and is finally able to realize what exactly it was that he did and why Kamille was so upset. Up on the bridge, Bask Om is also monitoring the exchange and notes that Franklin has a mistress. Franklin, for his part, is trying to absorb Kamille's assertion that Bask Om ordered the death of his wife when Bask calls him to the bridge. Bask makes the tasteless statement that Hilda's death would be good news for Franklin and Margarita as the bridge personnel watch ominously. Franklin realizes that now that Bask is aware of her, Margarita could be in trouble as well. Elsewhere, Kamille is led off to prison by two men while Emma follows. As they enter the hallway, Jerid appears and apologizes for his role in what happened, but nevertheless can't resist making a jab at Kamille for being upset over losing his mother. Kamille tries to lunge but is restrained. He more or less passively suggests that Jerid is a tool and then taunts him, which causes Jerid to start to chase after him. However, he is restrained by Emma and told to calm down. Later, on the bridge, Bask tells Emma that he wants her to capture the Argama's new mobile suits, and that he's picked her for the job because she is brave enough to disagree with his methods. He challenges her to do it without resorting to trickery, and tells her that she may use the Mk-II's. Jerid, who's been standing there the whole time, asks if he can pilot one of the Mk-II's to make up for his earlier disgrace, but Bask says that he has to prove himself first before he can worry about making up for any disgrace. Emma is told that she may pick her wingmen as well as use Lila's team for assistance. Over on the Argama, Quattro tells Henken that he has a feeling that Emma will be back. Henken hopes so, because he has become smitten with her. Back on the Alexandria, Emma heads down to the prison block and breaks Kamille and his dad out of prison. She leads them down to the ship's locker room, where Kacricon Cacooler and Dava Baro are suiting up, and has Kamille knock both men out with some well-placed punches. Franklin and Kamille then don their Titans normal suits. She proceeds to lead both men to the catapult deck as though she were beginning her next mission. The three float by Jerid, who's hanging around the catapult deck, and he asks Emma how she feels leading a team into battle. Her "team" gets into the Mk-II's, and Jerid decides to give Kacricon some last-minute advice. He floats over to his unit and starts talking, only to have Franklin basically slam the door in his face. Jerid is baffled until he realizes that the two men Emma has with her aren't Kacricon and Dava, but Kamille and Franklin. Emma moves forward and demands to launch, threatening to blow open the catapult door if the technicians don't comply. Jerid alerts the launch technician, who is taken aback by Emma's aggression, and tells him not to let her launch. However, Emma fires a shot, forcing the man to comply. The shot jolts the ship, which gets the attention of Bask. He proceeds to the bridge, where he is informed that Emma is stealing all three Mk-II's. Jerid appears on a viewscreen and tells Bask that she has taken both prisoners with her as well. Bask is not happy to hear that Franklin is leaving for the AEUG. He gets the Bosnia to fire some shots at the Mk-II's and to launch Lila's team in pursuit. Lila catches up to the group and engages them in a dogfight. Over on the Argama, Henken remarks that Quattro's hunch was right. Blex remarks that he's heard that the Mk-II's are on their way back, and decides to launch Quattro as a guide. Quattro catches up to the group and assists them in getting the rest of the way to the Argama. As the MS's are all taken aboard, Kamille floats down and is greeted by Quattro. He remarks that Emma did all the work in getting them back as Emma floats down to greet Quattro herself. Quattro gives her the third degree, but more or less agrees to accept her on probation after Kamille vouches for her character. Quattro and Kamille then turn their attention to Kamille's dad, who's ogling the Rick Dias. This angers Kamille, as it's a reminder of how self-absorbed his father is. In the meantime, the Argama and Mont Blanc continue to fly through space. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Saegusa, Samarn * This episode marks Emma Sheen's defection from the Titans and the beginning of her career as an AEUG pilot. Staff *'Script: Miho Maruo & Minoru Onoya *'Unit Director:' Toshifumi Kawase *'Animation Director:' Kisaraka Yamada